Flicker
by elesi
Summary: Rin said she wanted to see some fireflies.


Rin said she wanted to see some fireflies. After that, she found herself following Kakashi, walking along the banks of a stream, the one that coursed through a part of their village, the same one that fed the small lake near the Uchiha compound where Obito used to go for a swim during hot days. They had been walking for a couple of minutes, going farther away from the village proper and deeper into the woods, walking along in silence except for the sound of their sandals stepping on the sand and rocks.

Kakashi said they just needed to go upstream to get there. "Get where?" Rin asked. Her mind was also wandering. "To the fireflies," he replied. He said it with one eyebrow, the one not covered by his forehead protector, cocked upwards, like he was declaring an obvious truth that she had failed to grasp. But then he caught a hold of himself and the sarcastic look he just gave Rin softened to an awkward smile. He still cannot avoid being blunt but those smiles (hinted only by the way his eye or eyes reduced to slits), however awkward, were always a welcome sight to her. She smiled back.

She was still getting herself used to his lopsided look with his forehead protector worn in a way to hide the sharingan. The two of them were still getting themselves used to calling their sensei "Hokage-sama" instead of just "Minato-sensei". And the three of them were still getting themselves used to not having Obito around anymore. She cannot imagine how he was getting himself used to Obito's eye, how much of a physical and emotional struggle it was for him to have it.

They went on their way, upstream like what he said, until they reached the part where the stream branched off from a river. Then went a little further before Kakashi led her away from the banks into a grove of towering trees. It was growing dark and the moon which had risen early was no longer visible from where they were under the canopy of trees.

"They should be here," he mumbled as he surveyed the place. "The fireflies?" she asked as she also looked around. "Uh-huh," he answered. This time there was a hint of worry on his voice. He started to scratch the back of his head, a sign she had come to know to show mild discomfort or embarrassment. "Let's just wait for them then," Rin said as she walked towards a clear spot under the trees and plopped down on the ground, a bit ungracefully but who cared really she thought.

The breeze felt good on her face: gentle and cool. She watched as he walked around the area, disappearing behind a tree then going up a branch. When he gazed at where Rin was, she was already lying down on her back with her eyes closed. "Rin," he called. He jumped down from the tree and hurried towards her but then her eyes opened, surprising and stopping Kakashi in mid-stride he almost stumbled. She turned her head his way and gave him a drowsy smile. "I'm alright, Kakashi," she said before he could ask her how she was. She knew he would. "I'm just a bit sleepy." She'd been wanting to tell him that he worries about her too much. Somehow, she felt sad about it because that over-protectiveness started only after Obito's death.

He sat down next to her. Her eyes were only half-open, blank, seeming to be seeing something else. He looked up too and saw only branches and leaves and purple patches beyond all it. He realized what those marks on Rin's face remind him of: the night sky.

"Look," she said quietly. "Up there, a firefly."

***

Rin heard her name being called. And then she felt a tugging on her sleeve. Slowly she opened her eyes to find Kakashi's face close to hers. It took all the sleepiness away from her though she tried not to show it. He was also lying down on his back, their faces turned toward each other. "Look," he told her. "They're here."

She turned her head towards the sky and her eyes widened with amazement. There were hundreds, or maybe thousands of specks of light around them. Some were floating around and some were still. When the breeze blew, the leaves made music and the lights danced and swayed. She got lost in that galaxy and she started to laugh, not being able to hold back her glee.

A nice feeling crept up Kakashi's nerves when he heard Rin laugh. He had wondered how laughter came easily for her and their sensei as well. And it came way too easier for Obito. He thought maybe he should try it some time. And boy was he glad that the fireflies didn't fail him.


End file.
